


A Friend in Me

by Saharu_chan



Series: La Boîte à Musique [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bashing for once, Friendship (sort of...), Humor, No song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Sanctuaire, c'est bien connu, l'amitié existe depuis toujours entre les apprentis. Tout le monde a un camarade bien aimé avec qui partager les épreuves de la vie. Saga n'échappe pas à la règle. Hélas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Me

**Notes:**

Ce texte a été rédigé à quatre mains avec Talim76, et est publié en parallèle sur fanfiction.net

**Disclaimer**  : Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à son créateur, Masami Kurumada, ainsi qu'à Toei Animation.

**Personnages**  : Aioros, Saga.

**Rating**  : T (langage)

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**~ LA BOITE A MUSIQUE ~**

** A Friend in Me **

_Some other folks might be_  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you  
  
Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me **(*)**

**Randy Newman, _You've got a friend in me_ (1995)**

« Hey, Saga ! SA-GA ! Je suis là, Saga ! On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? Ou on pourrait superviser les leçons d'Aiolia ! Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, comme tu veux ! Hey, Saga, tu m'entends ? Coucou, Saga ! »

Inspirer. Expirer. Surtout, ne manifester aucun signe de son agacement montant et de la crise d'urticaire naissante à la base de sa nuque. Appliquer le rituel habituel. Se mordre la lèvre inférieure, assez fort pour sentir la douleur, pas assez pour saigner. Serrer le poing en imaginant la nuque de son interlocuteur se broyer entre ses doigts. Relever finalement la tête et offrir son sourire angélique le plus travaillé à l'abruti fini qui s'était désigné bien malgré lui comme son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour, Aioros.

-Bonjour, mon ami ! Eh bien, j'allais finir par croire que tu ne m'avais pas entendu ! »

 

_Si seulement..._ , songea l'incarnation de perfection proclamée du Sanctuaire.

 

« Navré, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais ce que tu souhaitais que nous fassions aujourd'hui ! Entraînement ? Supervision ? Balade ? Un tour sur le lac ? »

 

_Oh oui. Avec un bon coup de rame dans ta..._ Non. Il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre ça.

 

« Je ne sais pas.

-Ou bien on peut aussi... »

 

Saga enclencha mentalement le bouton « off » de son dispositif d'écoute, alors qu'il observait avec un certain effarement la vitesse de débit de paroles de son interlocuteur, qui ne semblait jamais à court de conversation.

Son attention fut détournée par le passage, au loin, de la chevelure flamboyante du jeune Verseau au visage fermé, immédiatement suivi de l'insupportable postulant à l'Armure du Scorpion, sautillant derrière lui et babillant joyeusement sans discontinuer, en tapotant de temps à autre l'épaule de son silencieux vis-à-vis, sans le moindre respect pour son besoin d'espace personnel.

 Un élan de profonde sympathie gonfla en lui. Comme il le comprenait...

 Enfin. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de se débarrasser de son propre boulet. ...Encore que, le terme était peut-être mal choisi. L'enthousiasme du Sagittaire avait, certes, une légère tendance à l'irriter, l'exaspérer, le faire fulminer, lui donner la furieuse envie de le pousser du haut de l'escalier zodiacal... Bref, la joie de vivre d'Aioros mise à part, il demeurait, au fond, un gentil garçon. Quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de besoin. Une oreille attentive aux problèmes de son entourage. Un modèle pour la future génération de chevaliers. Une incarnation incontestable de la niaiserie. Un obstacle à écarter rapidement sur la route le menant au titre de Grand P...

Non. Ça non plus, il n'avait pas le droit de le penser. De toute façon, il était évident que leur dirigeant ne choisirait jamais un être aussi naïf comme successeur. Mais il fallait tout de même rester honnête sur un point : son amitié avec Aioros s'expliquait par un petit théorème simple, que les mères de famille présentant leur rejeton respectif l'un à l'autre se plaisaient à nommer « Vous allez bien vous entendre : vous avez le même age ! »

Purement et simplement. Les deux seuls garçons de quatorze ans à des kilomètres à la ronde (et non, Kanon ne comptait pas : nier son existence devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus aisé, dernièrement). Ce qui faisait donc d'Aioros le seul candidat potentiel au titre de « meilleur ami », le protégeant d'une solitude inconfortable et de l'affection étouffante que pouvait manifester certains apprentis, Milo en tête.

Encore qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui encore de se demander si, oui ou non, il avait le bon choix en acceptant la main moite et crasseuse, tendue par le Sagittaire il y avait de cela neuf ans...

Beurk. Rien que d'y repenser, il en frissonnait de dégoût. Il avait résisté à l'envie sauvage de se laver la main dans la seconde, mais s'était empressé de se nettoyer dès que la silhouette du jeune apprenti Sagittaire s'était éloignée.

Mais cela avait malheureusement marqué le début d'une amitié forcée par la situation : le Grand-Pope et leurs maîtres respectifs s'étaient visiblement mis en tête qu'un apprentissage équilibré ne pouvait passer que par un entourage constant. Sans blague.

Et son jumeau, c'était quoi ? Une offrande  à Zeus, peut-être ?

Non seulement il n'avait jamais la paix dans son temple, mais dès qu'il avait le malheur de poser un pied dehors, son compagnon d'armes obligé débarquait.

Finalement, avec du recul, l'isolement était aujourd'hui un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus s'offrir. Et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Même lorsque, pendant quelques minutes de pure félicité, il arrivait à se retrouver seul, c'était comme si de nouvelles voix voyaient le jour dans sa tête, l'arrachant toujours plus à un silence pourtant salvateur.

 

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

 

Mode « On » enclenché. Saga secoua la tête, redescendant difficilement sur terre. Et ne pouvant, pour une fois, pas retenir une légère grimace lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le sourire aveuglant d'Aioros. Saga était certain que le Sagittaire avait déteint sur Milo, à force !

 

« Désolé, j'étais de nouveau ailleurs...

-Dis donc, ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent, en ce moment ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est ma compagnie qui te déplaît, haha !

-Haha... »

 

Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait. 

Un soupir désobligeant qu'il fit passer pour amusé lui échappa, alors qu'il se rangeait à la dernière proposition du Sagittaire : superviser l'entraînement des trois jeunes intermédiaires, dont les Maîtres absents leur avaient demandé de prendre la relève quelques temps.

Entre deux maux, choisir le moindre, comme aurait répété l'agaçant petit français trop cultivé.

Shura avait au moins le mérite de ne parler que peu, et d'accorder toute son attention à son insupportable « ami », tandis que les deux autres le suivraient en permanence avec adoration et obéiraient au moindre de ses désirs.

A retenir pour plus tard, d'ailleurs. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait important.

 

« Allons, allons, Saga ! Un peu d'enthousiasme, que diable ! »

 

Le sale... Il avait osé poser sa main sur son dos ! Il allait te me le...

 Non, du calme. Se mordre la lèvre. Serrer le poing. Relever la tête. Sourire en mentant, et accorder une fois de plus un air penaud de circonstances.

 

« Navré. »

 

Et sur cette dernière excuse, que son regard blasé et ses sourcils levés démentaient quelque peu, il suivit de près son « ami », songeant en chemin comme il serait facile de ramasser une pierre sur son chemin, la fracasser sur le crâne du Sagittaire, et pleurer auprès de Shion la tragique mort de son camarade causé par un malencontreux éboulement de la falaise.

 Aioros, de son côté, ralentit légèrement le pas, tourna brièvement la tête pour s'assurer que Saga le suivait puis, fixant à nouveau le chemin devant lui, se permit enfin un soupir las, se massant les tempes avec exaspération. Ce qu'il était lent, parfois !

 Bien sûr. Il fallait parfois être patient avec Saga. Saga, son ami, son camarade de jeux et d’entraînement. Son ami de presque une décennie... Ce sinistre garçon que son Maître lui avait planté sous le nez un beau matin, en lui glissant à l'oreille de lui tendre la main et plus vite que ça. En dépit de sa propre grimace de dégoût à cette idée. Et du frisson désagréable qui l'avait parcouru quand la main aux doigts osseux s'était refermée sur la sienne.

Aioros était quelqu'un de sensé. Et de sensible. Alors quand on lui avait parlé de ce garçon de son âge, (si hautain et imbu de lui-même qu'il lui était encore aujourd'hui impossible de se faire le moindre ami en dehors des apprentis et de leur déférence forcée), son sens naturel de la camaraderie l'avait poussé à accepter la demande (supplique) de Shion à venir à sa rencontre et lui proposer une amitié qui, espérait le Grand Pope, calmerait ses troubles mentaux, le sortirait de sa misanthropie ambiante et, pourquoi pas, « ramènerait ce petit impertinent, dont les chevilles explosaient ses cothurnes, à la place qui était la sienne ».

Il n'avait pas relevé.

Mais, aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de se demander si, oui ou non, tendre la main à ce petit morveux au regard dédaigneux, et au fessier fiché sur son éternel balai, avait été un choix judicieux...

 

* * *

 

**(*)** : Y’a peut-être plus malin que moi ailleurs, plus fort, plus puissant aussi  
Mais je suis sûr que personne t’aimeras comme je le fais  
Toi et moi et plus les années passent, plus on est solidaires  
C’est peut-être ça notre destinée  
En tout cas, crois-moi  
Je suis toujours là  
Car je suis ton ami.


End file.
